


Fuck Box

by Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angry Sex, Crack, Don't question it, Dubious Consent, Hate Sex, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony and Steve fighting like always, Trapped, forced cuddling, kind of a fixit fic, trapped in small space together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams/pseuds/Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams
Summary: Steve and Tony end up trapped in a tiny box with no way out. When forced into such close confinement with no escape, things get a little heated.Steve and Tony get trapped and end up having hate sex. Post Civil War.Does not follow canon because fuck you Marvel how dare you put us through that.





	Fuck Box

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know it was valentine day, but here you go, have some angry makeup sex to break up all the feels and fluff today. HAPPY VALENTINES YA DOGS.

“This is all your fault.” Tony hissed spitefully as he tried to wiggle away from the knee digging into his side.  
“MY fault?!” Steve demanded angrily, and the offending knee dug sharply into Tony’s side for a moment before being moved away as Steve tried to twist himself around in the tiny space they were trapped in.  
“If anyone is going to be blaming anyone for getting trapped together in a tiny box, Stark,” Steve grunted as he moved. “It’s going to be me, blaming you, for not listening when I told you to stop.”  
“You’d still be trapped in a box.” Tony pointed out, trying to twist away as Steve’s squirming brought their faces uncomfortably close and he felt the scratch of Steve’s beard against the side of his neck and the warmth of his breath as Steve replied acidly. “At least I’d have the box to myself then. Move your goddamn leg so I can push against the wall.”  
“Move where? there’s no space.” And Tony is sounding decidedly cranky now. He’d been trying to help. He’d been trying to make things right with the pretentious blond douchwad what was Steve Rogers and had instead ended up trapped with him in this obscenely tiny space.  
“Besides, this was built to be a trap for you, do you really think you can just brute strength your way ou- woah! Hands off the merchandise!” Tony squawked in outrage as one of Steve’s large hands grabbed his thigh and dragged his leg up until it was over Steve’s hip. He was mildly horrified and fascinated to realize how far around his leg Steve’s grip went. And then to make things worse Steve was shimmying around and there was a shoulder jammed in his face and then Steve was properly between his legs.  
Tony was both thankful for, and cursing the complete darkness of the tiny space they where in. If there was any light Steve would have been able to make out the dark blush that was staining Tony’s face, but on the flip side, if there was light then they wouldn’t keep accidentally putting their hands in the wrong places.  
“Steve, this isn’t going to work. You were doped with elephant tranquilizer when they threw us in here, but I saw what it was made of, you’re just going to hurt yourself.”  
Steve just grunted angrily at him and Tony felt Steve brace himself against the walls and his body tighten as he started pushing.  
The walls stayed immutably still and silent.  
Steve groaned with the strain.  
“Hey, stop! You’re gonna hurt yourself.” Tony put his hand to Steve’s shoulder and tried to push him away. He didn’t budge.  
“Rogers, move your fucking ass off of me, you’re not gonna be able to break it down.”  
Under his hand he felt Steve push harder, a muffled groan of strain humming in his chest. Steve’s body pressed down harder into Tony, becoming painful.  
“Goddamn it, Steve, MOVE!”  
And Tony bit the little sliver of neck that was pressed against his cheek.  
It was a moment of dumb rage. Entirely unplanned.  
The regret was instant.  
There was a flurry of movement as Steve jerked back. His knee slammed into the back of Tony’s thigh and a hand wrapped around his throat to force his head back.  
“Did you just fucking bite me?” Steve growled, and Tony’s blood ran cold. That voice gave him flashbacks to the freezing cold of Siberia and the smash of metal against metal and betrayal and pain.  
Steve has his hand around his neck, Steve who could break his neck without even trying. Steve who hates him.  
“Was that your first time? I’m sorry Baby, I’ll be gentle next time.” Tony sneers at him.  
The box is so small Tony can feel Steve quivering with rage against him.  
“You’re an ass and a hypocrite. You were always on my ass to listen to orders and follow the plan, but you never did. You never listened to me, never trusted my judgment.” Steve still has a hand around his neck, and he can feel it tightening, pressing inexorably against his windpipe.  
“Fuck you, Stark.” Steve grits out. and then the hand is gone and Tony can breath again.  
The rage is blinding. He wants to hurt Steve, hurt him deep the same way he hurt Tony. But he knows there’s no way for a normal baseline human to hurt Steve, not physically at least.  
“You know what, that's an excellent idea!” Tony snarls back, and somehow he gets his hands on Steve’s face and lays one on him.  
It’s a filthy kiss, Steve has his mouth open to yell back and Tony gets his tongue in his mouth and fucks it in as viciously as he can. The wet drag of his own tongue pushing against Steve’s as it pushes back on reflex and the sharp of his teeth against Tony’s lip.  
He bites down hard enough to draw a prick of blood and a gasp of pain from Steve as he pulls back.  
Screw Steve and his 40’s sensibilities. Maybe that’ll keep him up at night.  
“Go fuck yourself, Rogers.” Tony says as he tries to disentangle himself from Steve’s stiff limbs and tuck himself into the furthest corner.  
He’s trying to get his legs untangled from Steve’s when the man moves again. Hands clamping down and catching his wrists in an iron grip.  
“You think it’s that easy?” Steve grits out.  
Suddenly his hands are trapped behind his back and Steve has a rough hand in his hair dragging his head back. Steve’s mouth on his is a shock as the other man forces his way inside. There's a clash of teeth and Tony nearly chokes on Steve’s tongue as it’s shoved into his mouth, unyielding and dominating.  
He tries to twist away, kneeing Steve in the side hard to make him let go.

But Steve has a fistful of his hair and wrenches his head even further back to bite cruelly at his neck.  
It's a true fight from then on. With Tony’s teeth drawing blood from Steve’s lips and buying him a moment of freedom as the larger man flinches back.  
He feels a bit like a rabid animal as his fingernails skate off the kevlar fabric of his uniform and he tries to bite at the vulnerable strip of skin above Steve’s collar.  
They’re cursing each other and the words are full of acrid betrayal.  
Steve’s hands end up down Tony’s pants and there’s blond hair snarled between his fingers.  
He’s kissing Steve again and it's like fighting a war.  
“You wouldn’t dare.” Tony hisses like an angry cat as Steve grabs his asscheeks in a punishing grip.  
“You think I can’t fuck you and make you like it?” Steve spits back, and then Tony is being manhandled into Steve’s lap.  
“Or are you afraid that I will and you’ll have to come begging for more.”  
“I’m gonna kill you”  
And then he chokes on Steve’s fingers being shoved into his mouth.

Tony yells when Steve shoves his fingers into him. Its unfamiliar and too much and uncomfortable. But he’s trapped in Steve’s lap with one leg over the taller man’s shoulder and his back pinned against the side of the box they’re stuck in.  
He gets Steve’s uniform open and leaves as many bites and vicious scratches down Steve’s perfect chest as he can. He knows they’ll fade in a few hours and that just makes him angrier as he writhes on the fingers fucking into him unforgivingly and claws at the man pinning him down.  
“I hate you so fucking much. My whole fucking life trying to live up to you.”  
He bites down on Steve’s shoulder until he tastes blood and Steve’s free hand grabs him by the jaw. His hand is unforgiving as he twists Tony’s head around and pries his mouth open for Steve’s tongue to lick inside.  
With his mouth held open there’s nothing to stop Steve from swallowing the breathy little gasp he makes when Steve’s fingers rub hard over his prostate.  
Steve lets him wrench his head away and the shame and frustration at being so utterly in another man’s control burns through Tony.  
“You think anyone would listen to you if you weren't a fucking propaganda piece?”  
Steve’s grip on him tightens painfully.  
“Shut up, Stark. Before I make you.”  
“You can’t make me do anything. And that's always been the problem right? Everyone else fell right into line but- ah-“  
Steve’s fingers pulling out and leaving him feeling empty and raw interrupt his tirade with a gasp. The sound of spitting is loud in the darkness.  
“Don’t you fucking dare-“ Tony’s threats break off in a cry as Steve pushes his way inside with a thrust of his hips.  
There's a few minutes of silence broken only by their heavy breaths and the quiet moans and gasps Tony makes as Steve fucks into him. Steve’s hand on his cock is hot and calloused and too much sensation and he feels overwhelmed and so close to coming it’s painful.  
“You’re right, I always did hate it when you disobeyed my orders. If I’d known how easy it was to shut you up I’d have fucked you ages ago.” It’s cruel, and coldly said. And the tears that have been pricking the corners of Tony’s eyes for a while now overflow, one after another, and he’s grateful for the darkness hiding his broken face from Steve’s eyes. Steve’s hand in his hair is gentle.  
He feels broken open.  
“I only ever wanted to do the right thing.” His voice is small, barely a breath. But damn Steve and his heightened senses.  
The drag of Steve’s beard against his neck is harsh beside the softness of his lips and he presses his face against Tony’s neck.  
“Why couldn’t you just trust me, Tony?”  
Tony’s quivering now, his whole body shaking with sensation, mind barely able to focus on the words being spoken against his skin.  
“I-“  
The feeling rising higher as Steve moves against him, in him.  
“I-“  
The feeling of being so full, so out of control as Steve’s hand woks on him, feeling trapped by Steve’s larger more powerful frame and yet utterly safe in his arms.  
The white tide is rising over his eyes, sparks dancing in the darkness.  
A rush of sensation, tingling through his limbs to fill his fingers and toes with golden warmth.Liquid heat rushing out of him to spatter hot against his stomach.  
“I wanted to make you proud.” Tony whispers against Steve’s neck as he drifts away.

 

“Tony,”  
“Tony,”  
There’s someone calling his name gently and a hand stroking down his back.  
He feels warm and sated and comfortable.  
“Tony, come back to me.”  
He opens his eyes to be greeted by darkness.The voice belongs to Steve, he realizes. Steve, who is currently cradling him close on his chest.  
He feels tired and achy and his ass feels weird and sloppy.  
“I’m still mad at you.” He says tiredly.  
Steve just sighs, but it has a hint of amusement to it now.  
“At least now I know how to handle you when you’re mad.” Steve says, and gives his ass a soft slap.  
Tony hides his face in his shoulder and grumbles. He’s too tired to keep fighting with Steve now.  
“We’re still trapped in a box that you can’t get us out of, you moron. And you ruined my pants” He sniffs. Feeling petty.

Suddenly a shaft of blinding light fills the box as the top opens.  
“About that,” Says a voice above them, and Tony blinks up through watering eyes to see a silhouette looking into the box where Steve has a protective arm wrapped around Tony, holding him close.  
Tony’s eyes adjust and the silhouette resolves itself into Bucky Barnes, looking self-satisfied and leaning on the edge of the box.  
“I was gettin real sick of Stevie mopin’ around over ya, Stark, so I took things into my own hands to arrange a conversation, as it were.”  
There’s a glitter in his eye as he gives Tony and Steve a long once over, and Tony flushes when he realizes his pants are still around his ankles and the bruises from Steve’s hands on his hips must be clear to see from where Bucky is standing with a perfect view of his ass.  
Bucky licks his lips.  
“Who woulda thought you two would look so sweet together, eh Doll?”


End file.
